No ver, no oír, no hablar
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Nueve días transcurrieron desde el ataque a Shiganshina. Los titanes ensombrecieron la débil paz de la humanidad; y entre los refugiados sobrevivientes, tres niños lidiarán con el impacto de aquella masacre. Eren, Armin y Mikasa seguirán sus vidas en una nueva región, aun con el dolor latente y una escasa esperanza a la que aferrarse...


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, autor de este sorprendente anime. Cualquier frase en cursiva, dentro de los diálogos, es el pensamiento de los personajes. Este fic va dedicado para **Camille de Mint**.

* * *

 **NO VER, NO OÍR, NO HABLAR**

Por enésima vez en su reciente estancia, Armin logró coger tres hogazas de pan: alimento de lo más escaso, después de la intempestiva llegada de los refugiados. Le costaba creer que todavía seguía vivo con sus amigos. El destello de terror ensombreció su mirada al instante.

 _¿Cómo consiguió escapar del averno?_

 _¿Se trataba de un mal sueño?_

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, todavía al costado del gentío que reclamaba comida. Un leve empujón en el hombro lo hizo reaccionar y no tuvo más opción que retirarse de allí. Desde la caída de Shiganshina, había sido derivado a un contingente no muy lejano de las filas para recibir alimento… y pese a ello, el trayecto le pareció eterno. Sus pies le pesaban _sin motivo_ , o quizás sí lo había. Armin transpiraba por cada paso próximo a su destino y rezó para sí que Eren no dijera nada sobre el ataque, cuando empezaran a comer. El simple hecho de pensarlo revolvió su estómago: ¿por qué le costaba tanto reprimir su _debilidad_? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Mikasa, tan férrea a no perder los estribos? ¿De qué forma sería útil para aliviar el destrozado corazón de Eren?

 _¿Cómo conseguiría su propia paz?_

 _¿Existía?_

La sombra volvió a sus ojos, en señal del remolino de recuerdos. La silueta del gigantesco titán lo redujo a su propio vacío; y cuando se sintió _caer_ , Armin soltó un suspiro de ira y angustia. Su mente viajó a otra dimensión muy distinta: risas, flores, el curso de un riachuelo cristalino. El aroma de un buen guiso, la generosa luz del sol… y un abrazo. Las palabras de su abuelo, mientras le obsequiaba el mejor regalo de su vida: un libro de conocimiento y esperanza. La promesa del mundo exterior que aguardaba por él.

Armin sintió lágrimas desbordar por sus mejillas ante dicha revelación, y sonrió con amargura.

 _Ésa era la clave_

 _No ver el mal que tenía en frente_

Se aseguró de disimular su turbación y limpió todo rastro de llanto al cruzar el umbral del refugio, donde Eren y Mikasa lo esperaban.

—Tardaste, Armin —la niña lo instó a sentarse a su lado izquierdo y tomó dos panes, para pasarle uno a su hermano adoptivo—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí —mintió—. Ya sabes cómo demoran en las filas.

—De forma absurda —el joven Jaeger masticó de mala gana—. No les cuesta venir hasta acá, se ahorrarían tanto tumulto.

—Eren…

—Sabes que es cierto, Mikasa —la miró, desafiante.

—Quizás —replicó—, pero no volveré a repetirte lo mismo de hace días.

—Tú me pides control y es imposible. No puedo callar siempre…

Mientras sus amigos discutían a medias, Armin miró el suelo, cabizbajo. Se esforzó por recrear las pacíficas memorias en Shiganshina… y su efímero equilibrio interno retornó. Más calmado, se dispuso a dar el primer mordisco. En aquel instante, el pan ya no sabía tan mal.

[…]

La noche llegó con rapidez al distrito de Trost; aunque para él, la oscuridad no desaparecía de su _nuevo hogar_ en los nueve días que ahí llevaba. Aprovechó que Mikasa y Armin conversaban en la litera que compartían, para escapar a las afueras del refugio. No había luna llena y el cielo sufría la ausencia de las estrellas. El lúgubre ambiente nocturno sólo añadía más soledad a su espíritu.

Un golpe seco llamó la atención de Eren y miró hacia la izquierda: oyó murmullos. Tratando de ser sigiloso, caminó hasta el borde de un pequeño callejón e identificó a cuatro personas, varones y mujeres en igual cantidad. Guardó silencio y se concentró en aquella plática.

—No hay noticias alentadoras —una fémina le alcanzaba un trozo de pan a tres compañeros más, todos alrededor de una fogata improvisada—. Escuché a los oficiales que intentarán recuperar el control del Muro María.

—Es lo que les corresponde —habló el adolescente del grupo, cuatro años mayor que Eren—. ¿Qué objeción encuentras en ello?

—Muchas —suspiró, abatida—. No están listos para una nueva batalla.

—¿Tú crees? Yo quiero pensar que hallaron una forma de liquidarlos.

—¡Insensato! —un anciano intervino, alcanzándole pan a una niña que cargaba en brazos— No han hecho nada en cien años y crees que arreglarán todo de la noche a la mañana: si es cierto lo que dice tu madre, ejecutarán su plan en las próximas semanas, pero dudo muchísimo que se obtenga una victoria.

—Tienes muy poca fe —soltó el muchacho.

—Se llama "ser realista" —acotó—. El Cuerpo de Exploración ya lo intentó todo. No hay esperanza…

Desde su puesto, Eren apretaba los puños, conteniendo cualquier arranque inoportuno. La resignación de aquellos sobrevivientes era tan comparable a su creciente cólera, cada frase de desaliento retumbaba en sus oídos. La imagen de Hannes golpeó su mente trastornada, en recuerdo de cómo salvarlos a él y Mikasa, en vez de aniquilar al titán que asesinó a su madre.

—Maldición… —espetó furioso y abandonó aquel lugar.

La eterna memoria de devastación dio vueltas una y otra vez, repitiendo el instante en el que Carla fue devorada sin piedad. La incompetencia de cada soldado en el ataque lo abrumó de tal manera que cayó de bruces en el suelo empedrado del refugio, sujetándose la cabeza. Cada grito, cada llanto, cada reclamo inútil lo llevó a la catarsis y lloró cuanto pudo, mientras se tapaba las orejas. No podía soportarlo: ¿qué hacía falta para convivir con semejante suceso demoníaco? ¿Por qué debía sufrir, si no era una mala persona?

—¡Ya basta, ya basta! —suplicó, desesperado— Basta, Eren… acabarás con ellos. ¡Jura que lo harás! Ya no quiero oírlos —se derrumbó nuevamente—, por favor. No más…

Poco a poco, el ánimo exacerbado del muchacho fue disminuyendo hasta dejarlo en shock: una respuesta habitual en él, desde el día del ataque a Shiganshina. Los _pasos de destrucción_ fueron reemplazados por el relajado compás de su corazón.

En cuestión de minutos, Eren volvió a la normalidad y esperó recomponerse del todo para volver al refugio… por si el sueño aliviaba un poco su pesar.

[…]

El suave trino de un pájaro la hizo despertar temprano, como de costumbre. Era la hora en la que solía empezar sus actividades en casa de los Jaeger, mientras vivía bajo su custodia. Mikasa parpadeó un tanto y vio las espaldas de Armin y Eren: aún seguían dormidos. A su alrededor, las demás personas también seguían presas del sueño y se dio cuenta que el sol recién comenzaba a salir.

La joven Ackerman dio media vuelta y salió de la litera, rumbo a un balcón adyacente al portón derecho del refugio: según recordaba, desde su llegada, era una zona no muy concurrida y la que tenía mejor vista al horizonte. El mejor lugar para su privacidad.

Por reflejo, se acurrucó en su bufanda al sentir el primer golpe de la brisa fría, sin que aquello arruinara su _tranquilidad_. A lo lejos, el sol brillaba y repartía su calidez, mas no se dejaba sentir por el velo de nubes tenues y gruesas. Mikasa suspiró: el amanecer era perfecto. Se parecía tanto a ella.

Un campanazo la sacó de sus pensamientos y, conforme pasaban los minutos, las calles de Trost se llenaban de a pocos. El ambiente cotidiano de aquel distrito le trajo viejos recuerdos. Evocó los días de paz y amor con sus padres, la amabilidad de los Jaeger, las veces que Eren y Armin corrían con ella por las callejuelas, mucho antes del ataque. Veía sus sonrisas, tan diáfanas y en contraste a su alma lacerada. Se preguntó qué hado tan extraño la guiaba por caminos tan desventurados… incluso ahora, sobreviviente a la terrible masacre de los titanes y recluida en una región que no les pertenecía.

 _Eren_

 _Armin_

Estaban tan desamparados… y lo sabía. No había hora o minuto en el que no lo demostraran, a través de miradas tristes, llantos o algún reclamo al desgraciado destino. Y ella… sólo los escuchaba, soportando sus innumerables crisis emocionales. Podían decir lo que fuera, en todas las formas posibles: era un _privilegio_ del que jamás gozaría.

 _Tal vez… podría intentarlo_

 _¿Por qué no ser un libro abierto con sus amigos?_

 _¿Y exponerlos a una mayor aflicción?_ Mikasa renegó contra su propia debilidad y endureció cualquier expresión que delatara el quebrar de su espíritu: ¡por nada del mundo se atrevería a contaminarlos con su dolor! Eren y Armin necesitaban su fuerza, no sus lágrimas. La determinación era lo único que le quedaba.

 _Era el bálsamo que contendría a sus demonios_

 _Secretos de los que jamás hablaría_

La muchacha dio media vuelta y entró al refugio, enterrando sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Su silencio le ahorraría mayor pesar a los suyos. Era su cruz… y sólo a ella le correspondía llevarla.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes! Vengo con un nuevo fic, para un nuevo fandom: _Shingeki No Kyojin_. Una historia llena de drama, muertes en exceso… y una doble dosis de coraje, como prueba a la supervivencia humana en una tierra post-apocalíptica.

Llevo una semana viendo la serie: estoy por terminar la primera temporada (bien rápido XD); y durante un largo y refrescante fangirleo con mi amiga **Camille** , se me ocurrió hacer mi primer fic usando de inspiración los emoticones de monitos que salen en WhatsApp… ¡lo sé, suena raro y hasta absurdo XD! Pero me fijé en las expresiones de esas figuritas, que iban casi a la par con la reacción de los pequeños Eren, Mikasa y Armin ante el ataque a Shiganshina. Un espantoso trauma con el que tratan de lidiar a su manera; sea callando toda la tristeza y frustración, dejando de ver la cruda realidad que los envuelve, o negarse a escuchar cualquier idea de desesperanza.

Sinceramente, no se puede evitar no ser trágica con este fandom (¡el poder de Isayama me está afectando XD!), pero quise plasmar todo eso que me generaron los dos primeros capítulos, pues son escenas que difícilmente olvidaré. De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer y también por el recibimiento, espero poder hacer más fics del fandom… ¡cuídense mucho! :D


End file.
